Example embodiments relate to dividing a wafer, and more particularly, to a wafer dividing apparatus and method.
Electronic appliances are designed for high performance, thereby resulting in higher operational speed of semiconductor devices contained therein. In addition, as the electronic appliances reduce in size, semiconductor device packages are also becoming smaller in size, slimmer and light in weight.
A semiconductor assembly process includes, among other steps, dividing semiconductor integrated circuits formed in a wafer process, electrically connecting the semiconductor integrated circuits so that the semiconductor integrated circuits can be used as electronic components, sealing and packaging the semiconductor integrated circuits to protect them from external impact. A large number of identical semiconductor integrated circuits having identical electric circuits are formed on a single wafer.
One of the primary processes of the semiconductor assembly process is a back-grinding process. The wafer having a relatively large diameter is manufactured relatively thick to minimize damage thereto during a manufacturing process. In a back-grinding process, the thickness of the wafer may be reduced by grinding a back surface of the wafer.